villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney, anime and non disney heroes vs villains
round 1 spongebob vs red claw simba vs little jimmy timon and pumbaa vs team rocket perry vs chaos epiloigue at ash's dimension ed, shenzi, and banzai got kicked out of the villain they manage to have an argue until they see the heroes they ask if they could join on the good side and ash and friends configured yes at the wicked witch's castle the ur-didact meets the wicked witch to join together to have their plan to defeat the heroes during at space broccoli overlord has plans to revive megatron (transformers prime) after he revived him he lets him join the broccoli aliens at king pig's castle chef cochon make a creative creature as half fruit and half vegieble known as franken fruit round 2 mordecai vs zim the three laughing hyenas vs plankton kirby vs gir dinoblade vs the abonible snow mollesk epiloigue at the chum bucket ranamon join forces with plakton and his allies during on planet hog zim arrives and becames king pig's top servent back on earth the hyenas plan their revenge on the vilains while ash is prepared to defeat the villains somewhere at africa cheetato cheetatha smoldy and quint join forces with little jimmy to defeat the heroes by his plans round 3 a bunch of baby ducks vs decipticons scracth and grounder vs a bunch of full grown geese littlefoot vs shark butt and king pig pooh and tigger vs king simon(ice king) epiloigue back at the wicked witch's castle she and the ur-didact send the flying monkeys, the promethean ship and and the liches to find something during on dinobot island the autobots let the dinobots join their side to stop the villains somewhere in space nega duck and his minions join metarex to became the top minions at bikini bottom spongebob and ariel prepared to have war against the villains round 4 the mighty eagle vs fraken fruit cheese vs fluffy puffy autobots and dinobots vs flying monkeys,prometheans,and covenant the three hyenas vs the night owl epiloigue somewhere in africa little jimmy and his minions found quint's ship and use it to have plans back at the wicked witch's castle they had gave the gift(the all spark) to the wicked witch and the ur-didact to use it as a secret weapon at the fruitstand grapefruit was revived and the fruits let him rejoin to the good side back at the chum bucket plankton and his minions prepared the giant robot to destroy the heroes at chris's house ash, picachu,tiff,tuff,kirby,pooh,tigger and the hyenas arrive to become friends with chris to help him defeat the heroes round 5 pelt and belliten vs metal sonic rouge vs destoryer of woods snow white vs bowser shadow vs nega duck epiloigue somewhere at the covenant base commander balkizar sends a secret weapon to defeat the heroes back on planet hog barranco joins king pig to become friends at the space colony ark prophet of truth sends the two creatures pluton and the gorrila to earth at grumpis's house he belliton pelt and fifi prepared the weapons to defeat the villains during on dinosaur land red claw became a pet of ganon round 6 spongebob vs the greaser dogs and rancid orange vs zombie cons and zombie veggies mordecai vs lockdown rigby vs slade epiloigue at the house the wattersons join the heroes with mordecai and rigby as they decided to find out it is a good idea during on cybertron broccoli overlord and megatron revive the villains(from the annoying orange) back at the wicked witch's castle the ur-didact shows his aprantice jul mdama the leader of the covenant renmant to be the top comander of the wicked empire back at planet hog at king pig's castle zim invents something as a gift for king pig on angry birds island red with the angry birds epcelialy studder and paz teamed up together to become heroes round 7 coming soon... Category:Spin-off Factions Category:Article stubs